


Winter Still

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Canon Related, Fluff, JJP era, Kissing, M/M, Wet Dream, Winter, a bit angsty, dreams! plural, feelings with porn, idek, mostly FWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:57:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7215976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a few more months until debut, and not only was this winter the most stressful one for Jaebum, it was also one of the coldest…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Still

**Author's Note:**

> happy thoughts

He still remembers the night he spent shivering in the sheets of his bed, missing the loads of bedding he always liked to pile over himself at home. This doesn’t mean he was the cold-blooded type – actually he was the complete opposite, always throwing away the same blankets because he got too hot or even sometimes taking off his shirt while still asleep.  
He rarely did this – hiding under the layers of warmth – but he liked the idea of it being there, right in the closet, if he ever felt the need to not be so …exposed.  
So that night, that dreadful night, the way Jaebum rocked himself to sleep was to think of every possible curse to say under his breath over the fact that he had all the available covers already on himself but was still _freezing._ That was just over two weeks ago, and the cold he gave himself already has passed during the unexpectedly sunny and warm days, but when Jaebum saw the forecast announcing that even colder days are coming, he didn’t want to take any risks and decided to go and buy the warmest looking cover he sees in the store, and ASAP.  
Of course, his dormmate Jinyoung (who actually _is_ a cold-blooded type) suffered even worse consequences than Jaebum, so he was quite enthusiastic about the idea.  
It was already getting colder and colder.  
  
Surprisingly, it took a _lot_ of effort to find a mere one hour of free time for JB and Junior to just take a trip to the local store and, when they did, both were cranky and tired over their dense schedule. They didn’t pay much attention to the brand, nor to the design of the comforters they were looking at. So, finally, the moment JB laid his eyes on the thickest looking one, he grabbed the package to take a closer look at it. In fact, it was even larger than what he first thought:  
“Wow, it even has two pieces in the package.”  
“Oh, yeah”, the younger agreed.  
Thus, they hurriedly went to make the payment just to get home as soon as possible and finally pass out on their beds.  
However, Jaebum and Jinyoung came home to a surprise – the comforter they assumed looks big because it is a two piece one actually _looks_ like a two piece because it is a _big_ one.  
So there they were, standing over the opened package but with only one cover found in it.  
Jaebum sighed. “Whatever, it’s way too late to go back to the store and I’m way too tired to even _think_ about this”, he says, turning to Jinyoung: “Just take it for the night and I’m gonna ask the staff to buy another one in the morning. You’re always the one being cold anyway…” He was just about to go straight to his room, but the younger grabs him by the forearm: “No, hyung.”  
JB turns to him, his features stuttering a little, but still giving the other boy a questioning look on his face.  
“You can’t afford to get sick again”, Junior reasons, “I mean, it’s so large, we can just share, right?” Jaebum reconsiders, looking down at the comforter, then releases himself from Jinyoung’s hold to take the cover and spread it out in the air.  
“I guess it is”, he concludes.  
Visibly relieved, Junior starts planning out: “But I’m not sure where we can” – “We can sleep in my room”, JB interrupts him.  
“My bed is bigger anyways.” Junior just nods.  
Even though they both feel that this is awkward, and even kind of _embarrassing_ , they also understand this is just a situation they ‘gotta pull through’.

 

Jaebum is not a stranger to Jinyoung’s sleeping habits. As a matter of fact, they frequently, although accidentally, took naps together whenever their bodies just gave up after practice or a long day in the recording studio. One, exhausted, would simply find support in the body of the other – leaning a head or a shoulder upon it. And sometimes it would just stay like that, for a while. A real longer while.  
But, no matter how many times their bodies linked, they never before shared a bed. So, understandably, he was feeling a bit nervous. Already sitting on his bed, he wiped his sweaty palms on the sheets. As he was trying really hard not to think about why his palms were sweating, Jinyoung entered the room, now dressed in a dark blue long sleeved shirt and joggers equally dark in color. Jaebum looks at him in a familiar disgust: “…aren’t you hot in that?” He himself was also wearing some joggers, but on top he had a slightly baggy t-shirt, which he feels is acceptable for pyjamas, even in the coldest winter.  
“And that right there, is why I won’t let you sleep alone”, Jinyoung replies, his sudden minor blush visible even in the shadow of the room. “A-anyway, let’s just go to sleep already”, he finishes, and slowly hops onto the bed using his knees to lie himself next to the, still sitting, Jaebum.  
Jaebum on the other hand, looks at him over his shoulder, kind of reluctantly. Junior simply looks at him confused while fighting with the covers he’s trying to get himself under. JB then realizes how _childish_ he is acting, ultimately getting annoyed with himself and proceeds to do the same as Junior, just on the other side of the bed.  
“Good night”, he sighs, once settled.  
“Good night, hyung.”

The night goes surprisingly well, though considering that Jaebum was dead tired and just instantly fell asleep, it might not be so surprising anyway. Morning hits Jaebum’s room, sunlight and warmth filling the space. He opened his eyes late even, JB thought to himself, now aware of the sound of Jinyoung already rustling around the dorm getting ready. He eventually gets up on his feet and walks lazily through the living room only to see Jinyoung standing in the bathroom doorframe. The boy notices his senior and turns to face him. He smiles, as much of a smile it can be with a toothbrush already being stuck in between his teeth. Jaebum’s thoughts flutter at the sight of crinkles forming around his, also smiling, eyes. He doesn’t show it though. Everything proceeds normal.

 

It went on like that for days. At first, he was feeling too tired to give it too much thought, but after a while, he just got used to it. He even forgot about his intention to ask the staff to get them another cover. Simply, things shifted, and it was okay. Kind of surprising from Im Jaebum, the slave of habits, to be okay with a change, but he just …was.  
_Was_ , until now.

Jaebum woke up. Well, not really, since he wasn’t completely asleep, but this time he was quite close. Truth is, Jaebum still sometimes struggled with intense heat before sleep. Was it the heaviness of the comforter or, perhaps, heat of an another body next to him, he didn’t want to find out. In avoiding of answering this question, he even considered just taking off his shirt (like he usually did), an idea he instantly dismissed feeling he would be too uncomfortable lying there shirtless right next to the fully armored Jinyoung, still in his goddamn long sleeves.  
Nevertheless, after a few blinks, Jaebum realizes he doesn’t feel _that_ hot. It was uncomfortable, but bearable, and he _should_ be fast asleep. Right then did he sense something else interrupting him – something barely audible at the moment, however, when he gave it another listen, it became much louder and clearer in his head: a hitched, deep breath. It was right behind his head so he felt awfully disoriented for a second, trying to get a hold of his thoughts. In the middle of gaining control of his body, he picks up the breath being repeated, irregularly. Now more awake, he picks up another thing: the sound of the breaths match the tone of a certain voice.  
Already worried, he prepares to quickly look behind himself but gets interrupted…the breath turned into a moan.  
Jaebum froze. Completely unsure what to think, he just lies there for a moment before the moan intensifies. Although still numb, he now forces his body to move and turn around to face the side of the bed occupied by Jinyoung and there he was, eyes closed, with a most troublesome look on his face. Jaebum’s eyes now focus, discerning details in the dark, but he instantly regrets it when the image of Jinyoung’s wet and open mouth presses deep into his mind. Added to this image were an intense tint of red in the face, droplets of sweat, and of course the continuous moans and tiny sobs.  
Jaebum feels himself flush with embarrassment and his bones drop through the bed without ever leaving his body. He keeps looking at him anyway. That is, until his suspicions get confirmed – Jinyoung’s eyes are shut harder than ever, he is perfectly asleep, though tormented by what seems to be a …wet dream.  
Jaebum couldn’t believe it. It was happening right now, and right there, under that same cover that has gotten them into this mess. Surely, a mess Jinyoung isn’t even aware of, yet all Jaebum is thinking about is how aware _he_ is and how he definitely cannot take any more of that awareness.  
He hops out of the bed as quietly as possible as he couldn’t take the chance of Jinyoung waking up and making this even worse than it is. Completely done with the situation, he drags himself out right into the living room and right onto the couch. Thankful for closing the door behind him, because he can still hear the traces of whimper even through them, he violently closes his eyes and ignores everything around him until he falls asleep. Ignores the cold, ignores what’s happening on the other side of the wall, and ignores the fact that he is going to wake up soon enough and have to, again, deal with all this heat not leaving his body.  
  
Jaebum woke up. This kind of feels familiar. But not _that_ familiar, since his surroundings feel much brighter than …brighter than what exactly?  
“Oh.”  
His heart drops hard at the last night’s thoughts resurfacing. He really wasn’t looking forward to this. Trying to ease the sensation, he sits up.  
Suddenly, a nervous “Jaebummie” breaks the room apart and JB jolts hard, turning to the source where he sees _Junior_. With a solid stammer, Junior continues: “W-what are you doing, sleeping there?” Even hazed from slumber, Jaebum figures the following: Jinyoung woke up, in the state that he was in, firstly thankful for being alone in the bed, but then panicked over the fact of not knowing whether JB was there to witness it. Hence, he does what he intended to do from the beginning – lie and make this easier for everyone involved.  
“Uh, I just couldn’t keep my eyes closed, so I came to watch TV…I guess I fell asleep.”  
“Oh… I see.” Jinyoung seems relieved, despite the hard blush still apparent on his face.  
For the rest of the day, Jaebum is stuck with the image of Jinyoung, on his bed, cleaning up after himself.

That night, Jaebum can’t bring himself to go into his room. They’ve been coming home late these days, and tonight was no exception – he wishes to go out, go anywhere away from here, but it’s midnight and he couldn’t possibly get away with it without coming off as suspicious. Too tired to think of another solution, he drops himself onto the couch and searches for the remote.  
Junior, appearing fresh out of the shower, is curious. “Are you seriously going to watch TV again?”  
JB doesn’t even need to take a look at him; he already visualized the wet towel sloppily falling over the both sides of his face, him probably wearing a sleeveless undershirt and briefs, ready to get dressed. The smell of his shampoo acts as the last article Jaebum is inventorying in his head today, all together with Jinyoung’s heavy breathing after practice, the feel of Jinyoung’s back under his own during the choreography, and the accidental look they shared in the mirror before they even started dancing. Disregarding the little daydream he just had, he answers Junior with a quick “Yeah.”  
Junior, a bit startled by the late reply, laughs it off: “I’m so tired, hyung, I have no idea how you even manage to keep your eyes open.” JB just nods, not knowing what to say.  
“Anyway, just come to bed this time.” Jaebum’s heart trembles.  
“It’s so cold out here.” Jaebum turns on the TV.  
“Yeah…it is.”

  
Lying on the uncomfortable couch in complete darkness, Jaebum feels… odd.  
At one point, he noticed how Junior finally fell dozed off so he was free to turn off the TV and try and do the same. He turned on the other side of his body, a try to warm it up, hoping it’ll make him close his eyes for the night. However, without the TV’s background noise, it’s a bit …lonely? No, not lonely. Jaebum has never needed TV or noise or even his own bed to fall asleep – he even has a reputation of being able to nod off anytime anywhere.  So what’s different now?  
...It’s not like he…No, no way. He always slept alone. A single child, he was used to it. He likes the empty feeling in the air. He doesn’t feel as tense then. He never even shared a room once for the same reason. Out of nowhere, he remembers a conversation he once had with Jinyoung. How he sometimes slept in his sisters’ beds. They would talk and joke around late at night until their bodies just gave up from giggling so much. He seemed deep in thought when he told him about it. Jaebum wonders if he misses that. Jaebum realizes Jinyoung has been sleeping alone all this time. Until, well, a few days ago.

It’s warm. Mostly dark, but sometimes light, and most of the time, it is warm. The view is familiar. He recognizes it. It is really close to him, and feels really …good? It feels nice. What does? Jaebum tries to fixate at the figure before him, but he is unsure on what to expect. Is it a bed? No, it’s too warm. But there _is_ a bed. There is just something between the two of them. Jaebum opens his eyes wider, and it feels like a splash of cold water – it is _Jinyoung_ , right under him, very shirtless and very red in the face. Jaebum feels the burning touch of Jinyoung’s hand grabbing the nape of his neck, pulling him closer. “Jaebum” is whispered and his heart throbs infinitely, so he sits up again, and – Jinyoung is gone, the bed is gone, the warmth is gone, everything has gone missing beside the sweat at his temples and under his shirt. He is sitting up on the couch, birds chirping outside, and Junior looking at him from the kitchen table. Jaebum belatedly notices he just had a _wet dream_ about Jinyoung. He is satisfied when he sees that he woke up before anything… uncomfortable happened.  
“Good morning, hyung.”  
“G-good morning.”

 

Today’s schedule was pretty hectic, which Jaebum is very grateful for, since he was able to keep his mind on other things other than an unexpectedly lifelike shirtless Jinyoung in his dream this morning. On the other hand, this also means coming home late, which also means being stuck in front of TV, for yet another night.  
After finishing his dinner, he puts the dishes in the sink, along the way letting some water on his hand and pressing the now cold hand onto his forehead. It makes things much clearer. At least for a while.  
He walks to the couch, this time easily finding the remote on the coffee table, his body relaxes and he once again finds himself sitting on the couch. He planned to go back to bed tonight, but after this morning, he just can’t. Maybe tomorrow.  
Meanwhile, Jinyoung is still at the kitchen table, hovering a book over his plate.  
Once Jaebum turns on the TV, ready to surf channels until he loses his mind, Jinyoung feels the need to comment: “Ah, again?” Jaebum tries to ignore it, but knowing how petty Jinyoung is, he knows he should better give him an answer, and a quick one. “Mhm”, he hums, kinda lazily but not really rude. Jinyoung tries to lighten the mood anyway. “Yeah, I guess you should use the chance while manager is away, he’s always sitting in front of the TV playing Winning Eleven ”, he laughs. Jaebum can’t help but chuckle and agree. It’s sort of stiff though. Jinyoung puts down his book.  
He stands up and moves from the table putting his plate in the sink, at the same time opening his mouth: “Please don’t sleep on the couch again.”  
Jaebum gets a bit agitated. Still, he tries not to show it. “I don’t do it on purpose. It just happens.” He fails.  
Jinyoung either doesn’t notice, or simply dismisses it. “I know, hyung.”  
Just as Jaebum was about to blurt something out of annoyance, Jinyoung finishes:  
“I just worry.”  
Jaebum feels guilty. He also feels stupid. But he also doesn’t know what the hell to do about it.

  
All the lights are off in dorm, the only light coming from the, now nicknamed, “goddamn” TV.  
Jaebum would rather gladly turn it off this very instant, but he can still hear Jinyoung humming to himself a song he’s been listening to, tangled in the earphones. Jaebum even recognizes the song, and secretly smiles to himself, still sitting.  
The humming stops, and just as Jaebum got thrilled over being able to lie down and turn off the cause of his almost headache, the door to his room opens, and there stood an unusual appearance. It was Jinyoung, but with a bit of extra volume – he was completely wrapped up in that comforter, looking at Jaebum as if he presented him with a box of white chocolate.  
Sorely confused, Jaebum mutters a question:  
“What are you doing?”  
Jinyoung struggles keeping the heavy comforter over himself, and steps towards Jaebum.  
“I just thought,” he sets his right foot right on the couch, “if you can’t sleep in the room, I should just bring the cover to you.” He sets his left foot next to the right one, his knees bend and he seats himself right next to Jaebum. “I’ll just watch with you, I don’t mind sleeping here”, he finishes, excited even, and goes on spreading the bedding over the both of them.  
Jaebum was about to protest, but then Jinyoung is carefully tucking them in, in the process slipping a leg right between Jaebum’s thighs. He blushes hard, staying painfully silent.  
Then Jinyoung, even though unintentionally, made him even more uncomfortable.  
“Are you warm enough?”  
“S-sure.” He looks away.  
The action probably angered Jinyoung, since the next thing he says is: “Jaebum, will you _look_ at me?”  
Jaebum steals a glance at him, thinking of ways to reassure him that everything is okay, but everything is not okay, and Jaebum doesn’t find the strength to look back again.  
Next thing he knows, Jinyoung’s hands fly to his face forcing him to look.  
Yet, instead of yelling at him, he just gasps. “Jaebummie, your face is burning!”  
Jaebum’s head is in an even denser haze with Jinyoung’s worried face so up close.  
“Are you alright!? I told you not to sleep here!” Jinyoung won’t stop talking, and once Jaebum has had enough, he grabs Jinyoung’s hands and pushes them away. “Leave me be”, he says, a bit too harsh, but he can’t control himself anymore. He’s about to stand up, but Jinyoung’s legs get a grip at his hips and keep him in place.  
Jaebum catches himself getting severely aroused, and feels relieved that neither of Jinyoung’s legs are over his crotch. Still, this means he can’t really get up, unless he is into _exposing_ himself, and he is not. So he stays in his place, hidden under the cover, and looks back at Jinyoung ready to somehow talk himself out of this.  
“Would you please tell me what’s going on?” Jinyoung even growls.  
“Nothing. I’m just not in the mood for this.” Jaebum looks away, yet again.  
When did he become so weak for Park Jinyoung?  
“Something _is_ going on. But why aren’t you telling me?”  
“It’s nothing, please, I just – ”  
“You always tell me everything”, Jinyoung interrupts, a hint of sadness in his voice.  
“At least you used to.”  
This finally makes Jaebum look Jinyoung straight in the eyes, and his whole body reacts to them, shivering. He was looking at Jaebum with such love, such unconditional love, Jaebum felt if he did all of this a thousand more times, Jinyoung would each and every time crouch next to him with the same blanket over his head asking him again and again: “What’s wrong, hyung?”  
Winded, Jaebum leans in.  
“Hyung?”

 

He presses his lips onto his.  
Jaebum finally came to terms with officially losing his mind, ready to get pushed away and to ruin the greatest thing he has ever had, when the gentlest touch interrupted his hectic thoughts. Jinyoung’s hands, each on the both sides of Jaebum’s face, cup him quietly while he …kisses him back?  
Shocked, Jaebum leaps away from Jinyoung, whose hands are still on his cheeks, and looks at him only to find a mirrored expression on his face. They just kind of hold their breaths for a moment right there, unsure where to go next about this. Jinyoung, probably dead breathless and dry mouthed, licks his lips and that gives Jaebum an idea.  
He leans in again, this time with a tongue, and they both whimper into each other’s mouths.  
Jaebum’s hands take off, going around the waist to hold Jinyoung’s shoulders and back, which makes Jinyoung both whine and shiver resulting in his backwards fall, so they ended up on top of each other, legs still entangled messily. Meanwhile, Jinyoung’s elbows are already around Jaebum’s neck, keeping him close, and Jaebum could swear he felt Jinyoung mouthing his name the whole time they kissed.

He couldn’t believe he had Jinyoung in his arms this way – it wasn’t the first time Jaebum pulled  him into an embrace, but it was never this _intimate_. It was never this _vulnerable_ , this _trusting_. Even though it has always been just the two of them for the longest time, so close that Jaebum believed they were _one_ , he was still conscious of this small gap between them, still keeping them at ‘two’ – a gap that he was never able to interpret. Up till _now_ , when he finally closed it.

It seemed as if they kissed for hours, though as none of them bothered to check the time, it might’ve been just the case. They were too busy finding hundred little ways to feel each other's lips and tongue and even cheek and chin, in the end their mouths resting at each other’s necks. Jaebum kept thinking about numerous times he was hovering over this same neck, wondering how he could thieve a swipe of his mouth, a tiny wish for the tiniest taste, by no means obtainable. ...At least, it was what he perceived as unobtainable. The thoughts roaming his mind right now _are_ , again, questions, but a different kind:  
‘How does he taste so good?’  
‘Why hasn’t this happened earlier?’  
‘Can this somehow last forever?’  
His mind a labyrinth, his body on fire, aiming to kiss all of Park Jinyoung there is.

Jaebum’s mind melts at the sounds Jinyoung is trying really hard to contain, and he even feels satisfied when a mild touch of his induces an escaped moan.  
“Hyung”, Jinyoung whispers and Jaebum responds by dragging his teeth over the soft skin under Jinyoung’s jaw and the boy almost chokes on a sudden sigh. The sigh got accompanied by the shift of his legs and Jaebum felt his thigh now locked in between Jinyoung’s. Taking it as a sign, (and also being unable to resist) he moves his loin, gently, putting pressure on Jinyoung’s crotch and the boy just silently whines, his lips desperately going in for another kiss. Tongue still tasting Junior’s, JB internally chuckles at this overturn, and goes to press even harder – Jinyoung’s mouth now opens wide in a loud moan which just makes Jaebum regret it since his hard on is now worse than ever. He then shifts his hips to match the other boy’s, this way making their lengths directly brushing together, and the feeling sends him places. He heaves, lifting his head off of Jinyoung trying to catch a breath. Jinyoung seems to agree, as he continued kissing at Jaebum’s neck while he was moaning over him, tightening the grip at his shoulders. Jaebum looks back down, a bit flustered over his reaction, but Jinyoung is only staring at him, his eyelids heavy. He then bites on his lower lip, tightening the grip around Jaebum’s nape, because Jaebum started moving his hips rather rhythmically.  
It felt _so good_ , feeling Jinyoung’s whole body against his own, hardly differentiating them.  
He was about to kiss the eaves of Jinyoung’s chin, but the boy was already nipping at his piercings, stealing a few licks in his ear. Jaebum groans, the sound resonating through his body, and he feels his hips steadily moving faster on their own.  
As he went back to Jinyoung’s mouth, more panting into it than kissing it, the boy went ahead to wrap his legs around Jaebum’s hips, holding him even closer. Jaebum’s head spins and Jinyoung tries reaching back to his new little piece of paradise, also known as ‘Jaebum’s lips’, but is interrupted by his own sobs.  
“Jaebummie”, Jinyoung whimpered out, and Jaebum felt his gut furiously heating up.  
“Ah, Jinyoungie”, he barely replies, cumming in his underwear, and right as the heat spread he felt wetness from Jinyoung’s joggers against the material of his own.

 

He lifts himself up, both hands still holding his body over Jinyoung's, who is now very red and very flustered, but when Jaebum looks him in the eyes, a cutest smile crowns his face.  
Jaebum sighs playfully, and leans back in to gently kiss the boy.  
Hopefully, forever.

 

“I ...love you, you know.” He pulls the cover over their heads.  
“I love you too.”


End file.
